Yoona
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress | group_debut = August 5, 2007 (SNSD) September 5, 2018 (Oh!GG) | years = 2005–present | height = 167 cm | weight = 48 kg | blood = B | partner = Lee Seung Gi (2013–2015) | agency = SM Entertainment | associated = Girls' Generation Girls' Generation-Oh!GG }} Yoona (윤아) is a South Korean singer and actress under SM Entertainment. She is the visual of the girl group Girls' Generation and a member of its sub-unit Girls' Generation-Oh!GG. Personal Life Education She graduated from Daeyoung High School in 2009. She went on a major in theater studies and graduated from Dongguk University in February 2015.Kdramastars: Girls' Generation's Yoona Is Graduating With Her Acting Degree Relationship On January 1, 2014, local news Dispatch reported earlier that she and Lee Seung-gi are dating, releasing photos and describing a narrative of the couple’s date on October 8, 2013. According to Dispatch, the two started dating last September 2013. It followed the couple around for about three months starting October and describes it as a “nice love,” in which the two are very considerate of each other and the dates never go past 1AM. SM Entertainment confirmed that the two are dating, saying, “Lee Seung Gi and Yoona are currently at the phase in which they are getting to know each other.”.Soompi: Lee Seung Gi and Girls' Generation's Yoona are Dating On August 13, 2015, Star News reported that both have recently parted ways due to busy schedules.Soompi: Lee Seung Gi and Girls' Generation's Yoona are Broken up Discography 'Korean' Special albums * A Walk to Remember (2019) Digital singles * "Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway" (2016) * "When The Wind Blows" (2017) Collaborations * "To You" (with Lee Sang Soon) (2018) OSTs * "The K2 OST" (Amazing Grace) (2018) 'Chinese' Digital singles * "Blossom" (2016) * "When The Wind Blows" (2017) Filmography Movies * Confidential Assignment (2017) * Exit (2019) Television dramas * Two Outs in the Ninth Inning (MBC, 2007) * Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung-geum (Cameo) (KBS2, 2008) * You Are My Destiny (KBS1, 2008-2009) * Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) * Love Rain (KBS2, 2012) * Prime Minister & I (KBS2, 2013) * Because It's The First Time (Cameo) (OnStyle, 2015) * God of War, Zhao Yun (Hunan TV, 2016) * The K2 (tvN, 2016) * The King in Love (MBC, 2017) Web dramas * Innisfree Summer Love (YouTube Innisfree Channel, 2015) Endorsements * Elite Uniform (2004-2007) * Teun Teun English “Follow Me” (2006) * Sanyo Eneloop Rechargeable Battery (2006) * Sunkist Lemonade (2007) * Solar-C Vitamin (2007) * Clean & Clear (2008-2009) * YeJiMin (2008-2009) * Innisfree (2009-) * S-Oil (2010) * Everland's Caribbean Bay (2010) * Cartier's LOVE (2010) * EIDER (2011-2013) * SK Telecom (2012-2013) * Ciba Vision Fresh Look & Ciba Vision Dallies (2012-2013) * UNIHERO (2015) * H:CONNECT (2015-2017) * God Of War - Zhao ZI Long (2016) * Crocs (2017) * Hanssem Vacuum Blender (2017) * Ragnarok Mobile (2018) * Pandora (2018) * Hyundai Duty Free (2018) * Tous les Jours (2018) Gallery References Official links * Website * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Girls' Generation Category:Girls' Generation-Oh!GG Category:SM Entertainment Category:Yoona